


首演之后

by Indiges_JE



Series: 穷街鬼船 [1]
Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Relationships: Rachel Bolan/Sebastian Bach
Series: 穷街鬼船 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887403
Kudos: 5





	首演之后

那是你们第一次上那么大的舞台。台下观众随着她的指挥欢呼尖叫。她带着难以置信的狂喜和兴奋回头看你。她也在所有观众的尖叫和目光里第一次热潮。被欲望烧的滚烫的小姑娘赤裸着上身，头发在脸上和身上粘在一起。她沉浸在你写的字句和音乐里浑然不觉，疯跑着嘶吼着以为只是天气酒精和音乐带来的躁动。她早就忘了伦敦还是一月。

音乐结束后她扑到你身上时你才发现她下半身早就湿透了。她比你高很多，却丝毫不在意的挂在你身上，让吻印满你全身。你在万千观众的目光里牵着她向大家鞠躬致谢。她孩子似的给大家鞠躬，被你牵回去。她转身跑回台上的时候说了什么你没听到，转眼间她又已经飞奔回来扑到你背上。给你小兽一般湿漉漉的吻和拥抱。你在后台乱糟糟的角落里抚慰她，搂着她的腰让她不至于倒下。她紧身的裤子卡在大腿上，腿间已经被她自己弄得一塌糊涂。她贴在你耳边呻吟出一点破碎的欲望，猫一样的在你身上蹭，单凭你的指尖就高潮。她搂着你的肩纯真又热情的给你她全部的爱和依赖。

往后多少年的时间里你们也依旧如此。你们在每一个舞台上肆无忌惮的黏在话筒前，头发纠缠在一起，蹭着鼻尖分享呼吸。她把你的字句纹在身上，仿佛那样也算被你标记。你的小姑娘是那么喜欢你。你那纯真的，放荡的妹妹曾经那么信赖你。你的小混蛋你的trouble maker曾经和你那样好。

你在三十年后突然想起当年你甜蜜的小妹妹。她会不会有天知道他有多像你们那首歌里的姑娘。你们什么时候意识到当年唱过的歌词真的会一语成谶。你突然想起曾有过的，从未实现的，与她共风雨的冲动。


End file.
